


Just How Fast the Night Changes

by asexualjuliet



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e22 Leave It to Beaver, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, ooc probably, sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: “Seriously, what do you—what do you think you can do to me, huh?” he asks, laughing. The alcohol is definitely getting to him.There’s a look on Weevil’s face that Logan can’t quite decode. After standing in silence for a few seconds, Weevil says “Shit, man, get down from there.”
Relationships: Logan Echolls & Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Just How Fast the Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broadway_hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/gifts).



> Canon divergence - instead of beating the shit out of him, Weevil shows up to the bridge alone and is rightly concerned that Logan standing on the edge of the bridge.
> 
> broadway_hufflepuff requested this like a week ago (“I SWEAR I NEED A FANFIC where Weevil is actually fucking concerned that Logan is standing on a FUCKING BRIDGES EDGE”) but after finishing 2.22 told me that I had to finish it because I spent 24 episodes blatantly lying to her, so this is her repayment for that lmao.
> 
> Title from “Night Changes” by One Direction because it’s one of like four One Direction songs I actually know and the vibes were right.
> 
> Spoilers through 1.22
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Logan kind of wonders what would happen if he jumped. 

He’s teetering on the edge of the Coronado Bridge, flask in hand, and he can’t help but feel like no one would really give a shit if he just walked off the edge. 

One suicide’s a tragedy. Two’s a fucking joke. 

The media would be all over it if he did. He can see the headlines now. _A Second Echolls Suicide,_ the tabloids read. _Logan Echolls tragically follows in Lynn’s footsteps. Aaron Echolls opens up about his year of devastation._

His dad would pretend to care. Trina would milk it for all it was worth. Duncan’s busy mourning his sister. Veronica…

Veronica. 

He doesn’t know how Veronica would feel. 

He tilts his flask and some vodka spills out, falling down into the water below just like his mother did. 

He shakes his head; wills the thought away. He takes a long swig from the flask and hears an engine driving up beside him. 

_Well, this should be interesting._

Weevil takes off his helmet. Logan looks down on him, almost amusedly. 

“Seriously, what do you—what do you think you can do to me, huh?” he asks, laughing. The alcohol is definitely getting to him. 

There’s a look on Weevil’s face that Logan can’t quite decode. After standing in silence for a few seconds, Weevil says “Shit, man, get down from there.”

“What the fuck?” Logan wonders aloud. 

Weevil sighs, getting off his motorcycle. “I can’t beat your ass if you’re dead. Get the fuck down from there.”

“No thanks,” Logan says, drawing out his words. Yeah, he’s drunk as fuck. 

“Echolls—” Weevil cuts himself off. He sighs, and before Logan can react, Weevil grabs him by the wrist and yanks him down. 

“Mother _fucker!”_ Logan exclaims as he drops onto the asphalt. “What the _shit,_ Navarro?”

Weevil shrugs pitilessly; looks down at Logan on the ground. He pulls out his phone and dials Veronica’s number.

It goes straight to voicemail. “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath. 

“V,” he says, when the beep sounds. “Come pick up your boy. He’s drunk off his ass on the Coronado Bridge, and if I have to stay here for longer than ten minutes making sure he doesn’t drink himself to death, you owe me big.”

Weevil waits a few minutes before it becomes clear that Veronica’s not going to answer any time soon. Echolls has pulled himself up into a sitting position, back resting against the guardrail of the bridge. Weevil hesitates for a second, then sits down next to him. 

“Fuck off,” says Logan, words slightly slurred. 

“Did you kill Lilly?” Weevil asks, words harsh. Logan flinches. 

“Fuck _off,”_ he says again, taking another swig of vodka. 

“Did you kill her?” Weevil says, eyes shining with malice. 

“Who do you think I am?” asks Logan. Weevil shrugs. 

“Rich white boy, son of a movie star, never faced any consequences in his _life,”_ Weevil rattles off. 

Logan meets his eyes. 

“I loved her,” he says. “I would—I would _never_ hurt her. Not in a million fucking years.”

Weevil doesn’t know why, but he believes him. 

His phone buzzes, and he picks it up immediately, expecting a text from Veronica, maybe even an IOU. 

Instead, Felix’s name flashes across his screen, accompanied by the words _they found lillys murderer._

Weevil’s eyes go wide. 

_holy shit,_ he texts back. He looks over his shoulder to see that Logan is watching the screen, too. 

Weevil can hear his heart pounding in his chest as he waits for a reply. He doesn’t take his eyes off his phone, and he’s sure Logan doesn’t either. 

And then—

_its aaron echolls._

Oh, _shit._

Weevil meets Logan’s eyes, and they’re filled with tears. 

“That son of a _bitch,”_ he spits. 

Weevil can’t help but silently agree. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
